My Immortal: My Remake
by Coruscate Corruption
Summary: Have you ever had the misfortune to come across a fanfic in this fandom titled My Immortal by xxxbloodyrists666xxx? If you have, yeah, I've cried tears of blood because of that thing too, which is why I'm remaking this fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own HP by J.K. Rowling and I don't own My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie.

AN://This fanfic is a complete makeover from the rather infamous piece of shit, My Immortal, written by a girl who goes by the penname xxxbloodyrists666xxx.

-----

Ebony rolled up her sleeves, exposing her pale skin. Physically, she was ready for the initiation.

"Do you swear loyalty to me, Ebony Way?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"Y-Yes sir." Ebony replied back in almost a whisper.

"Would you follow me, even if you were to go to your death?" His voice gave Ebony a chilling reminder of a snake or some other creature that'd be featured in her worst nightmare.

"Yes, sa-erm, sir." Ebony replied with the same whisper.

"Very well then," the Dark Lord raised his wand, "you are one of us now until you die."

The Dark Lord lowered his wand so that it was lightly brushing against her arm, and he hissed an incantation. The familiar image of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was tattooed on her arm. There was no going back, it was ingrained, the loss of her innocence.

"You are in seventh year at Hogwarts, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I haven't a clue what to do with you yet, nor Malfoy's son, but you two are to always be in the forbidden forest every Tuesday night at ten o' clock, so that we may always in contact with you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Mister Malfoy has already been instructed where exactly in the forest you two have to be. You are dismissed now."

Ebony gave him a little curtsey. Draco was watching all this the whole time he was against the wall, and together they walked out of the room and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

-----

"Let me see the mark." Draco said once they were nice and cozy settled in.

Ebony rolled her sleeves up and showed the mark to Draco. When Draco looked at her arm, his eyes widened in shock. It wasn't the dark mark that made him react in this horrified manner, he was expecting that. What he didn't foresee was the massive amount of ugly scars scattered about her arm. Draco knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ebony shrugged.

Is somebody abusing you or anything? Because if so, I will personally kill him for you if I have to."

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Ebony was confused.

"Why do you have all those scars on your arm, Ebony?"

Ebony cursed inside her head. Damn, in all her nervousness in getting the mark with the Dark Lord, she forgot to put a concealing charm on her arm.

"I fell off my broom," Ebony lied, "and I stretched my arm out trying to grab something, but I fell on a tree and the branches were cruel to me."

Draco certainly did not fall for the blatant lie, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get Ebony to tell the truth tonight, so he didn't express his doubts at her statement.

Changing the subject, Ebony put her sleeves down again and glared. "I thought you said getting the mark was going to hurt. Wasn't it supposed to be, oh I don't know, 'the worst pain imaginable'?"

"Yes, the look on your face when I said that was extremely amusing, I've got to admit." Draco smirked.

"You fucking bastard." Ebony growled in annoyance.

"Must you always be so vulgar, Miss Way? It's not very becoming for a lady, after all."

"Shut up." Ebony grumbled. "I have to pack anyway."

"Because you were too nervous to do it earlier today?" Draco grinned.

Ebony rolled her eyes and walked up into her guest bedroom.

"G'night, Draco." She said.

"Good night, Ebony." He said back.

Draco remained where he was and sighed. He was going to miss not talking to her every day like he had done all of Christmas holiday, since he would have to spend a great portion of second term with Pansy Parkinson, whom he'd have to marry when school would be over, as according to custom. Also, since Pansy and Ebony loathed each other, Draco knew he'd also have to be silent and a little sneaky when talking to Ebony at school. At least he'd be able to converse with her on Tuesday night though, and he needed that time. He was going to get to the bottom of who was abusing Ebony, and when he did that, he was going to teach that guy a lesson.

-----

The next day, Draco and Ebony were sprinting down platform 9 ¾, the two had a late start that morning, and the train was about to leave. Luckily though they made it inside just before the train started departing, and two both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, were here." Ebony said. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"I, erm, can't Ebony. I have to sit with Pansy, and I know you're not fond of her…"

"Ah yes, say no more. I pity you have to marry the bitch. Well, bye then."

"Bye Ebony." Draco replied back.

Ebony did a spell on her luggage and strutted down the train looking for a compartment to sit in. Draco felt himself starting at her for a couple of seconds, but he shook his head and walked down the opposite way Ebony took off where he knew he would find Pansy.

-----

Ebony walked down looking left and right through each compartment looking for a familiar face to sit with. When Ebony found several in one compartment, she hesitated and looked around. Nobody was watching her. The people inside the compartment looked up at her and gestured for her to come in. Ebony did.

"Hey, Ebony." A boy name Diabolo smiled. "How are you?"

"I didn't have such a great time yesterday, but my Christmas holiday time was decent enough. Anything new on the band?" she asked.

"No, not much. Navel, Bloody Mary, and I did start on a lyric sheet for a song we're going to come up with though. It's called Polyjuice." Diabolo gave Ebony a sheet of paper with messy handwriting scribbled all over it. "You can read it if you like."

Ebony nodded and took a seat next to a Gryffindor boy named Neville Longbottom, whom Diabolo was always fond of nicknaming 'Navel.' Ebony gave him a little awkward wave and Navel vice versa.

Across from Ebony, Bloody Mary gave her a concerned look. "Ebony, ever since we've met when you joined the band, you know we're friends, right?"

Ebony was taken aback, Bloody Mary was usually never this sentimental. Ebony nodded.

"Just spit it out." Ebony said tersely.

"I've heard bad rumors about you."

Ebony blinked and felt herself slightly amused. "You'd think people would have better things to do than gossip about me, especially since there's a war going on."

Bloody Mary shook her head. "No, I mean as in you're a Death Eater. And you were one of those people responsible for the raid in that muggle town last week."

"Me partake in that muggle raid? Ha, some people really do have such an imagination." Ebony felt her heart thumping madly, but she knew she was technically not lying, she never did kill anybody. Ebony hoped that since she was still sort of telling the truth that she would not accidentally incriminate herself.

Ebony being Ebony, and also having Slytherin blood running through her veins, Ebony was a much better actress than what she was currently giving herself credit for.

So the fact that Ebony was really in a state of panic went unnoticed with everybody.

The rest of the train ride after that was spent discussing about what they were going to do about their song, Polyjuice, and other things concerning the band, to Ebony's immense relief.

-----

Draco walked into the compartment where a few of his friends and Pansy were. They all smiled at him when he strutted in and made room for him to sit. Draco, of course, took a seat right next to Pansy.

"How was Christmas?" Pansy asked Draco.

Draco shrugged. "It was alright, you?"

"It was okay. I heard that Way girl was staying at your place."

"She is, since her mother is dead and her father abandoned her. My father has taken a liking to her."

Pansy made a face.

"Well, my mother doesn't like her so much on the other hand though, if that cheers you up." Draco drawled.

"Well, it's good to know I can relate with your mother. What do you think about her? Surely you could not possibly fancy the bitch."

For one split second, Draco was horribly reminded of a pug when he looked at her face, especially since she was in that sneer that was distinctively hers. Draco felt a boil inside of him. But soon enough, he came back to his senses.

"Of course I dislike Ebony Way, not that it matters. I barely talked to her anyway. Usually we were on two completely different wings of the manor."

Pansy gave Draco a satisfied look. Draco wanted to smack her.

-----

Before too long, the train pulled to a stop and students started to prepare their baggage so it'd be ready when they'd have to leave.


End file.
